Winter Wonderland
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero and Glinda convince Elphaba to join them, Nessa, and Boq for some winter fun that turns into a competitive game. One-shot for LillyFae! Shizera. Fiyeraba.


**AN: Happy New Year to everyone! May you all have a chance to fly, and live out your unlimited possibilities. This is a one-shot for LillyFae for being the 50 reviewer of FFTB. I hope you like it, and the prompt was a Shiz gang snowball fight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, and the prompt was LillyFae's, so I pretty much own nothing.**

**Winter Wonderland**

She was fuming. He had missed their tutoring session, and, although this was the first time he'd ever forgot the event, it drove her insane. She had a myriad of books and papers all over the bed, and she'd really thought that Fiyero was getting better with his studies. He'd gotten his first 'A' since fifth grade only a month ago. She sighed, walked over to her mirror, and took her hair out of its braid, letting it fall in gentle curls over her broad shoulders. As she flipped her hair over her shoulders she remembered a statement made by the prince three years ago.

_"You've been Galinda-fied. You don't have to do that you know."_

That was three years ago, and his words still echoed in her mind. A lot had happened that first year at Shiz. She became best friends with Galinda, now Glinda Upland, had started tutoring and became close friends with Prince Fiyero Tiggular. She fell in love for the first time too that year. He had been with Glinda for the first two years of Shiz, and then unexpectedly broke up with her, not telling anyone why. For the next two years they had slowly became friends,very slowly became friends, and Glinda eventually stopped threatening to poison the prince.

"He never will love you," she murmured to herself,walking over to the curtains and opening them. That was when she was saw the irritating sight of His Highness and her friends outside her window making snow angels. She opened the window, the cool air brushing your face and sending chills down her spine.

"Fiyero, what in the name of Oz do you think you're doing," she yelled from the window. He scrambled to his feet and froze when he realized what he missed.

"That was...today?" She nodded, glaring at him, and he raised his hands in the air. She always had a special way of scaring...well, everyone. "Fae, I forgot, I'm really sorry, but we can make it up tomorrow or the next day." She placed a finger on her chin as if in deep concentration.

"Or you could come up here now," she suggested. He glanced at the group in the snow and smirked.

"I would actually prefer if you'd come down here with us," he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I never asked you what you preferred," she said, leering at him. He sighed, planning to give up until Glinda popped up.

"Elphie, come down, it's so much fun, and you need to get out more," Glinda yelled, giggling. "For once I'm actually saying that Fiyero's right."

"Hey!" he yelled. Elphaba cackled, silently giving her friend a thumbs up before starting her protest again.

"One, Glinda you thought you and His Royal Excellence here were going to marry within five hours of meeting him." Glinda fidgited in her boots.

"Okay, so there was a little wishful thinking involved." Elphaba sneered.

"A little?" the witch asked sarcastically. The blonde glowered her, not replying, and Fiyero tried to keep himself from snickering. "Besides, you guys know that I'm not into the snow or cold, it bothers me. We never got snow in Munchkinland, so this is still new to me."

"All I here is blah blah blah blah blah," he muttered. "Seriously Fae, Nessa and Boq are out here, and they are having a ball. You better come up here before you hurt your throat from all the yelling."

"If I go down there I'll get pneumonia from the cold," she stated.

"I'll keep you warm, I promise," he spoke hoarsely, causing her to shutter. "You're a witch, I'm sure you can prevent that anyway." _Oz, he was always so insistent._

"There's not a spell for everything, Fiyero," she explained.

"Actually, there pretty much is." She groaned. "I'm going to keep pestering you until you come out."

"Fine!" she yelled, walking to pull her coat over her arms. He beamed at his accomplishment and waited happily for the green girl to appear.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," she muttered, when she appeared in her coat, boots, and gloved. He chuckled.

"I got you down here, didn't I, so stop complaining," he told her. She walked over to Glinda who smiled.

"Elphie, why don't you at least try to have fun. Come on, we can make snow angels," the blonde screeched.

"Glin, if you think I'm going to voluntarily lie in a layer of snow you're delusional." Nessa scowled at her sister, grabbing her arm.

"Fabala, Fiyero and Glinda are trying to excite you. We're graduating soon, you should be use to them meddling you into things."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I like it," she murmured, walking away from her sister. Boq and Nessa were making a snowman in the corner and laughing. She leaned against a bare tree, staring at her friend when she felt something hit her back. She turned to see the smug smile of Fiyero.

"Oops," he said innocently, slowly walking away. She ran after him.

"I'll get you for that, Tiggular," she threaten, muttering something under her breath. As three snowballs appeared, they all hit him in his face, and she laughed.

"Hey, that's cheating," he yelled.

"Aww, are you upset," she mocked. "Does the prince need his blanky?" He glared at her, scooping another snowball into his hand and instead of throwing it at her, threw it at Glinda. The blonde yelped in shock before letting out a short squeal.

"It's so cold, and there's snow in my hair. Fiyero," she yelled angrily, forming her own snowball to throw at him. Elphaba backed away, but to her shock she felts snow slide down her back and gasped.

"Fiyero," she yelled, and he turned to her, confused.

"What did I do this time?" Elphaba stared at the prince annoyed, but heard laughing from behind her.

"Boq," she said, exasperated, muttering another spell. The Munchkin chortled.

"Don't underestimate a short guy," he exclaimed. "I'm like a ninja." Elphaba barely moved as the next round of snowballs hit Boq's back causing him to squawk.

"I'm sneaky...like a ninja," she mocked before walking back to her tree, trying to hide the smile on her lips. It was Nessa who hit her next with a snowball and began giggling softly. "Nessa," she said in shock, leaning down to make a snowball, throwing it a her younger sister who laughed.

"Snow...delicious," she teased. The group engaged in a highly competitive and heated fight, everyone falling under Elphaba's spell.

"Don't underestimate the power of a witch, Boq," she shouted, cackling loudly. Boq fell into the blanket of snow on the ground, scowling.

"You're wicked," he groaned. "Was it Fiyero who claimed that cheating?" She nodded. "I'm agreeing with him on that."

"And how many times have I told everyone not to listen to what Fiyero says," she said with a yelp as Fiyero hit her back from behind her.

"That was for corrupting the minds of our friends," he said. "I'm not really stupid," he yelled. She stopped but smirked at remembrance of that day.

"No, not really stupid, Tiggular," she rebutted. She thought he would have hit her with a snowball but instead pulled her by the arm behind a large amount of shrubs.

"You remember that day too, huh," he whispered gruffly, snowflakes landing on his brown hair as he stared down at her. She was shocked by his tone but nodded softly. He grabbed her waist, shocking her, but she slowly relaxed in his hands.

"Fi...Fiyero, they'll come and find us," she warned. "They can say distracted for so long."

"Yes, I realize that, Thropp," he said, his breath staggered.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked calmly. He moved one of his hands to her cheek and touched it gently before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"That," he muttered, as he released her. She stared at him confused. "You...you can't be more intoxicating, and enticing, and not even know it then what you're doing now," he admitted.

"I'm not trying to attract you attention, Fiyero," she murmured, shifting her feet in the snow.

"I never said you tried, I just said that you have. Three years," he explained. "Three Ozdamned years that I've been enamored by you, Elphaba." She paused and bit her lip.

"That...that's why you broke up with Glinda, isn't it? Because you love me which is probably the worse decision you could make. This is really wrong."

"Elphaba, I didn't decide to love you, it just happened. You...you won't tell her because we're just starting to get along an-"

"I won't tell her," she promised. "It's not festive to have your friends trying to kill each other," she teased. He cocked his head.

"But you don't believe in such festivities," he stated.

"There's no proof, Fiyero. What is there to believe in? We're born, we die, we decompose, it's as simple as that, and I rather focus on living the life I have instead of wasting time on what I don't know exist." He shook his head smiling.

"I will never try to change you, Fae. I just...I didn't think you cared about how I celebrate." She pressed a palm to his cheek.

"I care about you, and if that makes you happy, and you believe in that then I won't try to change that or you. I...lo-appreciate you for who you are and all that you have to give." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Elphie, Fifi! Where in Oz are you?" the blonde squealed. Elphaba jumped and rolled her eyes before walking out from the shrub.

"Over here, Glinda," she shouted, and Glinda ran toward them. "I'm sorry, we were just...uh-"

"I was teasing her, and she was teaching me a lesson," Fiyero blurted, earning a shocked glance from Elphaba. Glinda giggled.

"Of course she was. Come on, I'm buying everyone hot chocolate from the little coffee shop nearby." The green girl smiled.

"That's sweet, Glinda. I'll meet you back here in a minute. I want to get my scarf."

"The one that I bought you?"

"That's the only one I own," Elphaba said. "And I certainly wasn't going to wear your pink one," she added, running to the door. Fiyero started toward her.

"Elphaba," he said sternly. She turned to him, and he smiled.

"You never said that you didn't love me."

"I also never said that I did," she retorted.

"But you never said that you didn't," he countered, leaning back and forth. "And I...I really don't think my prior kiss proved to you all my skills," he murmured. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," she said, teasingly.

"Nope, I think that I might have to perform again just to make sure you got to experience my best work."

"You act as if we're in a tutoring session now."

"Well, I mean...I could teach you a few things, but I'd have to know if you loved me, which you never said that you didn't."

"I also never said that I did," she replied.

"You never said that I didn't," he whined. She chuckled and smiled at him, leaning against the door frame.

"You decide," she challenged before running into the dorm house. He turned around smugly. She loves me.


End file.
